The invention relates to portable communication devices.
FIG. 1a is a rear view of a conventional portable communication device 100. The portable communication device 100 comprises a housing 101, an antenna 102, a battery 103, and a push button 104.
FIG. 1b is a diagram of an antenna 102 of the conventional portable communication device 100. The antenna 102 may have a decorative pattern 105 thereon. The antenna 102 comprises a connection portion 106. The antenna 102 is fixed to the housing 101 by engaging the connection portion 106 with a corresponding recess (not shown) of the housing 101, allowing easy replacement of the antenna 102.
Because the connection portion 106 may rotate in the recess occasionally, it is difficult to keep the decorative pattern 105 on the antenna 102 facing the front.
FIG. 1c is a schematic diagram of the battery 103 engaged with the push button 104 in the conventional portable communication device 100. FIG. 1d is a schematic diagram of the battery 103 detached from the housing 101 of the conventional portable communication device 100. The battery 103 comprises a recess 107, and the push button 104 comprises a hook 108. When the recess 107 engages with the hook 108, the battery 103 is fixed to the housing 101. When the user applies an external force 109 on the push button 104, the recess 107 is separated from the hook 108, allowing detachment of the battery 103 from the housing 101.
To replace the antenna 102 and the battery 103, the antenna 102 and the battery 103 must be detached from the housing 101 one by one, an inconvenient and time-consuming process.